Gotcha the Blonde
by Pattesa Oddes
Summary: Akhirnya... Si pirang yang selama ini dicarinya telah ditemukan. Namun dalam wujud yang tak ia sangka. SasuNaru, perubahan gender di awal, YAOI, BL, NC.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, gender switch/transgender/perubahan gender_(__di awal__)_, YAOI/BL, PWP,Lemon, mature, vulgar, OOC, typos.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Tak ada penjiplakan dari fanfic lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M!**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

O

**.**

**Gotcha the Blonde.**

.

O

"Ada yang aneh hari ini," ucap gadis bermata biru sambil menatap langit yang hitam kelam.

"Ah, paling-paling mau hujan, Naruko," temannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura berkata. "Ngomong-ngomong aku dengar akan ada guru baru hari ini."

"Oh, pasti yang akan menggantikan Kurenai-sensei..." ujar Yamanaka Ino dengan nada antusias. Mereka berdua (minus si gadis _blonde _ yang masih menatap langit mendung) mengobrol panjang lebar, meng-imajinasikan bagaimana rupa si guru baru nanti.

Tidak lama kemudian, lonceng berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran di mulai.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa seorang laki-laki muda sambil berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Ruang kelas itu langsung sunyi senyap dalam se-kejap. Dengan penuh minat murid-murid itu memandang pada sang guru baru, termasuk Naruko yang sesekali mengernyitkan dahinya saat menatap paras sang guru berambut raven itu.

. "Aku adalah guru seni musik yang baru, mengganti-kan Kurenai-_sensei_," senyum tak lepas dari sudut bibir si laki-laki berambut raven itu. " Dan, namaku adalah... Sai... Uchiha Sai."

"Uchi—Uchiha..." ulang si pirang dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Sai-_sensei_ sembari mengedarkan pandang disertai senyum pada murid-murid barunya. Mengabaikan ekspresi aneh dari gadis bermata _shappire_.

Mereka menggeleng, masih terpana dengan aura-nya. Hanya Naruko yang terdiam. Seolah hanya dirinya saja yang imun pada kharisma sang guru baru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini," ucapnya dengan nada riang sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Dan entah kenapa, setelah jentikkan itu, semua murid-murid merasa mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk, sampai-sampai mereka langsung tertidur lelap. Seolah tertidur mati.

Curiga. Naruko langsung waspada sekarang. Hingga detik ini, hanya dirinya yang tidak terpengaruh akan sosok di depannya ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Naruko berdiri dari bangkunya dengan tiba-tiba. Tatapan tajam diberikannya ke arah Sang sensei tampan itu.

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan lurus mendekati sang gadis berambut pirang.

Dan sekejap mata, sang guru bernama Sai tersebut sudah berada di hadapan Naruko. Membenturkan tubuh gadis itu ke dinding dan mencengkram leher gadis berkulit _tan_ itu dengan kasar. "Akhirnya..." ucap Sai kemudian

"Le-lepas, _Sensei_!" Naruko membentak dengan sedikit tersendat.

Sai menyeringai. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya yang sedang menganggur untuk mengelus dada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan setengah berteriak. Tapi sang sensei tetap tidak menyahuti pertanyaannya.

Sai merobek seragam gadis itu. Memperlihatkan dada yang berbalut bra hitam. Beberapa detik kemudian bra itu pun ikut terlepas. Memperlihatkan payudara bulat yang menggiurkan. Tapi Sai hanya mendengus. Ia meremasnya dengan kasar membuat gadis dalam cengkramannya menjerit.

"Kita liat yang di bawah sini," ucap Sai. Ia kemudian melepaskan rok Naruko dengan malas-malas, mem-perlihatkan g-string hitam yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahan dengan wujud seperti ini dobe," ucapnya dengan perlahan.

Naruko tercengang, hanya satu orang yang suka memanggilnya begitu.

Sai menjentikan jarinya lagi, dan tiba-tiba wujud gadis itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda manis. Payu-daranya perlahan-lahan mengecil, rambut pirang panjangnya menjadi pendek, jabrik. Badannya menjadi lebih tinggi. Tidak lupa juga dengan sesuatu yang menonjol di balik g-string-nya.

"Uhg."

"Lihat, kau lebih cantik dalam wujud aslimu, Naruto," decaknya kagum. Puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Ruangan di sekitar mereka berdua berubah. Tak ada lagi ruang kelas dan murid-murid. Melainkan sebuah kamar bernuansa bangsawan. Dengan warna hitam dan merah yang mendominasinya.

Sai melempar pemuda itu ke atas tempat pemuda itu tiba-tiba telah terikat dengan rantai.

"Engh! Teme, lepaskan rantainya..." ronta si pirang. Ia menggeliat-geliat, kakinya juga terikat dengan rantai.

"Sudah sadar rupanya dengan siapa kau berhadapan, dobe," wujud di depannya berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah kekasiaran berwarna hitam. Dengan ekspresi datar terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Uchiha Sasuke, nama si _raven_ mendekati si pirang yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki. "Selamat datang kembali ke istana, permaisuriku, sudah puas bersenang-senangnya?"

"Eh, A-aku... ha-hanya jalan-jalan kok..." si pirang berkata dengan tergagap.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Bosan dengan alasan yang dipilih pemuda manis di depannya ini. "Lima ratus tahun kau sebut jalan-jalan? sebentar sekali, yaa..." dengus si mata _onix_. "Kau pikir kau sedang menghadapi siapa, huh?" ejek si raven. "Untung saja _chakra_ milikku telah ku sembunyikan. Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan kabur lagi."

Pantas saja Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia memang tidak bisa meremehkan pemimpin ter-tinggi klan iblis.

Si pirang terperanjat saat merasakan sentuhan di perutnya yang memang tak tertutupi. "Ma-mau apa kau,_ teme_?"

"Menghukummu."

"Meng—menghukum?" Naruto menggelinjang. Ia merasa geli saat sasuke memutar telunjuknya di lubang pusarnya.

" Menghilang selama lima ratus tahun ke dunia manusia membuat otak mu jadi sangat bodoh rupanya, " Sasuke, sang kaisar iblis mengalihkan jemarinya ke selangkangan Naruto yang masih tertutupi g-string, membuat si pirang menahan napasnya. "Kabur saat malam pertama setelah acara pernikahan... Sungguh bukan 'istri' yang sangat baik, _dobe_," Sasuke menggeram, ia memainkan telunjuknya di bagian itu dengan perlahan. "Kau membuatku menunggu sangat lama ... membuatku sangat kesal." ia meremas-meremas milik Naruto, mau tak mau membuat si pirang mendesah nikmat.

"Eng, a-aku hanya—"

"Kabur dari kewajibanmu," potong si_ raven_.

"Bu-bukan, aku hanya takut bercinta denganmu. kita 'kan belum pernah melakukannya selama ini."

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu alasanmu kabur ke dunia manusia selama lima ratus tahun dan menyamar menjadi seorang cewek? Karena Kau takut bercinta dengan ku?" Sasuke menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia menghentikan remasannya pada milik Naruto. Membuat si pirang menghela napas lega.

"Dari tadi kau bilang lima ratus tahun, padahal aku merasa baru lima tahun saja tinggal di dunia ini..." bantah si pirang, tak sadar aura kehitaman di hadapannya.

"Perbedaan waktu, _dobe_, dunia iblis dan manusia punya perbedaan waktu yang sangat jauh." dengan sabar Sasuke mengingatkan permaisurinya yang _dobe_ itu.

Naruto benar-benar lupa kalau satu tahun di dunia manusia sama dengan seratus tahun di dunia iblis.

"Dan Sekarang... aku akan memperlihatkan bagaimana cara bercinta ala Uchiha padamu, Naru-chan," Sasuke menyeringai seram.

"Teme, tunggu kita bisa membicarakannya, hmpp—" Sasuke mengacuhkan kata-kata Naruto dan langsung mencium dengan ganas bibir permaisurinya yang belum pernah satu kalipun ia jamah. Mengecupi dahinya, hidungnya, dagunya dan kembali ke bibir merah itu lagi. Kembali ia lumat dengan rakus bibir tipis itu, melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang permaisuri. Menyesap rasanya dalam-dalam dan dengan penuh penghayatan. Naruto mengerang perlahan. Ia cukup menikmati ciuman bar-bar sang kaisar.

Tangan Sasuke menjelajah dada Naruto, memelintir tonjolan kecil yang ada di dadanya. Bibirnya beralih ke leher jenjang itu, menjilatnya dengan perlahan. kemudian menghisapnya dan menggigitnya dengan kencang. Meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara.

Jilatannya berganti ke _nipple_ yang sedari tadi dipelintirnya dengan gemas. Ia menghisapnya satu persatu. Mendatangkan desahan yang akhirnya dapat didengar telinga sang Kaisar. Indah dan sungguh merdu bagi sang pemimpin iblis itu.

"Enghh, unghhh—" desah Naruto sembari memejamkan mata ber-iris _**sapphire**_-nya..."

"Desahanmu sangat merdu, Naru-chan, teruskan," Sasuke membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga Naruto. Sambil menggesekan miliknya yang masih tertutupi celana ke milik Naruto yang juga masih tertutupi g-string.

"Enghh...Ahhh—enhhhg..." erang Naruto.

Jentikan jari terdengar lagi. Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata membuka kembali matanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kini di hadapannya terpampang tubuh kekar sang suami yang tak tertutupi pakaian kebangsawanannya lagi. Naruto menahan napasnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Lihat sesukamu, Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekarang, ia mengecup singkat bibir semanis madu itu. "Engh, kau pikir...A-aku semesum kau, teme," wajah manis itu merona merah. Malu ketahuan terpana menatap tubuh kekar telanjang pemuda yang berada di atasnya.

"Tinggal yang ini," ucapnya dengan seringai nakal. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam g-string hitam yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Teme, jangan!" pekiknya panik, saat jemari itu benar-benar bersentuhan langsung dengan kejantanan miliknya yang sedikit menegang.

Tanpa melepas tangannya dari benda itu, tangan sebelahnya merobek g-string itu tanpa kesusahan. Ia mengocoknya dengan kencang. Membuat Naruto mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sensualnya.

"Teme, hentikan, enggh..." Naruto mengerang lebih keras saat Sasuke meremas dan mengocoknya lebih keras. Cairan hasratnya keluar secara perlahan.

"Hentikan? tapi benda yang kuremas ini berkata tidak, dobe,"

"Ak-aku mau..." Sasuke melepaskan remasannya dari kejantanan Naruto, ketika merasakan Naruto ingin mencapai puncaknya. Dan hal itu membuat sang permaisuri setengah kecewa.

"Belum saatnya, dobe, lagi pula kau 'kan harus ku hukum,"

Sasuke menjentikan jarinya lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tentakel membelit kejantanan Naruto yang menegang. Dan meremas-remasnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan hukuman dariku?" Naruto menggeleng. Baginya remasan tentakel itu terlalu pelan dan sangat menyiksa hasrat miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" remasannya berangsur-angsur menjadi remasan kasar. Naruto mengerang kencang. Ia hampir mengeluarkan cairan hasratnya yang sedari tadi tertahan, kalau saja tentakel itu tidak menutupi jalan keluarnya.

"Sasuke, lepas...lepaskan benda di kejantananku..."

"Aku sedang menghukummu, Naru-chan, jadi bersabarlah menunggu kebebasan milikmu... Lagi pula tidak sampai lima ratus tahun."

Jentikan jari terdengar lagi. Kini rantai di kaki Naruto menghilang. Ia melipat lutut Naruto dan melebarkan pahanya. Sasuke menggigiti paha dalam Naruto, dan memainkan kedua twinsball-nya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia meremas kejantanan yang dibelit oleh tentakel tersebut.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah sekencang-kencangnya.

Setelah puas, Sasuke menyiapkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah menegang dengan sangat sempurna sejak tadi. Naruto menatap milik Sasuke dengan kesadaran penuh sekarang. Meskipun ia iblis, tetap saja lubangnya ketat. Dan milik sasuke sangatlah besar, ia tak yakin ujungnya bahkan bisa masuk ke lubangnya.

"Te-teme, kurasa sampai di sini saja... Kurasa tak perlu sampai memasukan milikmu 'kan?"

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku, dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeka keringat di dahi permaisuri pirangnya.

"Ta-tapi ini pasti sangat menyakitkan," Naruto membayangkan benda besar Sasuke membobol lubangnya.

"Hn,"

"Te-teme—"

" Naruto, tatap aku," Sasuke mendongakkan dagu Naruto dengan jemarinya. "Aku tahu kau hanya gugup. Aku tahu kau menikmati ini. Dan aku tahu kau pasti bisa melewati bagian ini."

"Tapi..."

"Dengar, ini bukan hanya tentang masalah meng-hukummu, dobe. Itu hanya sampingan." Sasuke menjentikan jarinya, rantai yang mengekang tangan Naruto menghilang. "Aku sudah menunggu selama lima ratus tahun untuk hal ini, Naruto, kumohon jadilah milikku seutuhnya..." Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto, yang selalu membuatnya berpikir bahwa makhluk manis yang tengah tak berdaya dihadapannya ini bukanlah iblis seperti dirinya. Melain-kan seorang malaikat.

Naruto tercekat, tak pernah ia mendengar Sasuke memohon sepanjang masa hidupnya. Dan entah mengapa ia jadi melupakan ketakutannya akan besarnya ukuran milik Sasuke, melupakan bahwa hasratnya masih tertahan di bawah sana, melupakan bahwa penantian Sasuke sudah berlangsung selama lima ratus tahun.

Ia merasa masih berada di malam pertama mereka sesudah pernikahan.

"Lakukanlah, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan yakin.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada permaisurinya itu. " As you wish, Your highness,"

Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto, kemudian kembali melumat bibir merah yang agak membengkak tersebut. Ia memasukan jemarinya satu persatu ke lubang milik istrinya tersebut.

"Ngh~" erangan kesakitan Naruto saat jemari ketiga ikut bergabung di lubang tersebut, tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke.

Kaisar iblis itu mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya di situ. Memutar dan menusuk-nusuknya.

"Akh—" si pirang melepas pagutan si raven secara paksa, saat ia merasakan jemari panjang di dalam lubangnya menyentuh sesuatu di sana. Sasuke terus memutar-mutar jemarinya sambil menggigiti nipple Naruto yang juga sudah dipenuhi bekas gigitannya.

Naruto hampir klimaks, andai saja tidak ada tentakel yang membelit menahan cairan hasratnya.

"Te—teme," panggil Naruto dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Hn."

"Le-lepaskan," pintanya dengan lirih.

"Belum, dobe,"

Sasuke menatap lubang Naruto yang kini sedikit melebar dengan buncahan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Mencoba bersabar, ia melakukan proses terakhir sebelum penyatuan. Ia menggores tangannya dengan kuku jarinya yang ditajamkan. Rembesan darah merah kehitaman mengalir menelusuri tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, teme?" Naruto bertanya dengan setengah histeris. Hidungnya mencium wangi darah sang kaisar dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri," ucap Sasuke sembari mengoleskan darahnya yang sangat banyak ke kejantanan miliknya. Dan langsung melesakkan kejantan berlumur darahnya itu ke lubang permaisuri pirangnya.

"Akhhh!" Naruto memekik, setengah terkejut. Tangan Sasuke yang tidak terluka ia gunakan untuk membelai helaian matahari itu. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia mengambil tangan sang kaisar yang terluka dan masih mengalirkan darah. Ia menyesapnya dengan rakus. Menjilat-jilatnya hingga luka itu berkurang.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut itu.

"Jadi berantakan 'kan, teme," keluh Naruto. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan mengecup bibir itu singkat.

"Tapi kau tambah cantik, dobe," tukas Sasuke. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia memaju-mundurkan miliknya di lubang Naruto. Karena efek darah kaisar yang memiliki kekuatan sihir, Naruto merasa kesakitannya sedikit berkurang. Apalagi darah itu juga membantu menjadi pelumas di lubangnya.

"Enghh~" desahnya antara nikmat dan sakit, karena berkali-kali titik kenikmatanya ditusuk milik Sasuke. Tentakel yang meliliti kejantanannya juga tak tinggal diam, ia meremas-remas dengan ritme yang tak beraturan sambil terus menahan lubang kecil di kejantanan tersebut agar tak dapat mengeluarkan cairan hasratnya.

"Te-teme, aku sudah tak tahan,"

"Sebentar lagi, dobe," Sasuke menggeram, ia juga tengah berusaha membendung cairan hasratnya yang hampir tertumpah. Sasuke menjentikan jarinya lagi. Dan tentakel yang membelit kejantanan Naruto menghilang, diiringi keluarnya cairan hasrat Naruto dengan begitu derasnya.

"Akkkkh—ahhhh!" Naruto menggelinjang saat merasakan klimaks-nya. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat. Sasuke terus menusuk lubang itu beberapa kali, walaupun ia hampir tak sanggup menahan hasratnya. Ketika sodokkan ketiga, akhirnya cairan miliknya menyembur memenuhi lubang Naruto. Sang Kaisar terjatuh menindih permaisurinya dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke," si pirang memanggil si _raven_.

"Hn,"

"Keluarkan milikmu," pintanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendelik lemah.

"Aku tak akan mengeluarkannya sampai pagi besok," Sasuke berkata dengan kalem.

"Eh, jangan bercanda!" Naruto mengeliat, mencoba mengeluarkan milik Sasuke dari lubangnya. Tapi saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda di atasnya, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto menatapi lekat-lekat wajah tampan yang sudah terlelap itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke... selamat tidur," Naruto mengecup sang pemimpin iblis itu tepat di bibirnya. "Aku janji tak akan pergi lagi dari sisimu... aku janji..." sehabis berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya, terlelap ke dunia mimpi untuk sementara.

Hening sejenak di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, menampilkan onix tajam yang memandang lembut ke arah makhluk manis yang sudah tertidur tersebut. "Selamat tidur, Naruto," jemarinya menelusuri wajah tan itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. "Aishiteru..."

Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya dari lubang si pirang. Cairan putih bercampur merah kehitaman keluar dari situ.

Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto sembari menyelimuti dirinya dan sang istri. "Akan kupegang janjimu, permaisuri ku," ucap Sasuke.

Dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, sambil memeluk sang permaisuri. Ikut bersama mendampingi nya, terlelap ke alam mimpi.

**The End**

**Pattesa Note: Hai salam kenal dari saya si author baru, Pattesa Oddes. Dan dengan ke-tidakwaras-nya saya buat cerita lemon di bulan kaya gini... Maaf klo banyak kesalahan, keanehan, kegajean, kegilaan dan ke-vulgar-an di fanfic gaje ini. **

**Maaf juga klo judulnya gak nyambung atau judul bahasa inggrisnya terkesan aneh.**

**Kalau ada fik yang mirip kaya gini, Pattesa mohon maaf. Tapi jujur, saya gak menjiplak, ini murni dari otak mesum akar tiga milik saya.**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Mohon _review_-nya _minna _... C:**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
